Valentine?
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: It’s the day before Valentine’s Day and Cupid A.K.A. Onyx Eyes feels like being a baaaaad girl. So when she decides to butt into the lives of Bayville’s citizens, chaos ensues. Her victims include the X-Men, the BoM, and the Acolytes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Cupid. I just write evil fanfics about them for my own twisted enjoyment...and maybe for others, muaha.  
  
A/N: This type of fanfic is classic, but I wanted to write my own since I can't think of any better ideas. This is my first time starring in an Evo fic, so I made myself invisible for reader and character approval purposes. Cupid's arrows are my property because in here I am Cupid, and Cupid doesn't like to share his (her, in my case) arrows because Cupid is a spoiled brat who wants all the arrows for herself so she can shoot innocent unsuspecting people with them for the freakin hell of it. But if you want, you can buy fake plastic Cupid's arrows at Wal-Mart for a few cents each since you insist on trying to imitate Cupid, though there is only one Cupid in this fanfic, and that Cupid is me! Bwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
List of Cupid's (Me!) Arrows:  
  
Pink Arrow - Makes victim gay (falls in love with first person of same gender they see or think of)  
  
Maroon Arrow - Makes victim love (falls in love with first person of opposite gender who they see or think of)  
  
Red Arrow - Makes victim loved (is loved by first three people of opposite gender who see or think of them)  
  
Onyx Arrow - Makes victim hate (hates first person of either gender who they see or think of)  
  
Black Arrow - Makes victim hated (is hated by first three people of either gender who see or think of them)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx Eyes (Cupid!) grinned evilly as she aimed her arrow at Scott's rear. "The jerk always acts like there's a stick up his ass, why not actually shove one in?" She let it fly, but it was a little off and hit his right butt cheek. It was invisible and magic (oooooo...), so it disappeared in a small invisible cloud of smoke.  
  
Scott jumped a little, feeling only a small tingle. "What was that?"  
  
Just then Logan walked into the kitchen. Scott's eyes widened behind his shades as he noticed for the first time the older man's well-toned chest, torso, and arm muscles. His eyes traveled over Logan's broad body and he ran his tongue over his lips as certain *ahem* thoughts raced through his head.  
  
Onyx's jaw dropped when Scott walked over and slapped Logan's ass.  
  
"WHOA!" Logan growled and jumped back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?" Scott purred, getting closer.  
  
"Yeah, but they were all women and gay men. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you'd better cut it out before I-"  
  
"Hurt me?" Scott asked and caressed his chest.  
  
"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Logan yelled. "Didn't know you were gay, kid, but I'm straight. Now get away from me."  
  
"But you're too irresistible." Scott grinned seductively.  
  
Logan turned and fled the kitchen, his new admirer in hot pursuit. Onyx stared after them for a moment. Then she doubled over in hysterical laughter. Now this was Valentine's Day! She flapped her angel wings and flew out the door, looking for another unlucky soul.  
  
"Ah-ha!" She saw Jean sitting in the library with Amara and Jubilee, all three of them studying for an upcoming history test.  
  
Onyx reached back and grabbed another random arrow from her...um, arrow carrying thingy...and strung it on her bow. Aiming carefully this time, she let go. It hit Jean smack in the middle of the forehead and disappeared. The telepath sat up straight, startled by the sudden energy she sensed in the room.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Jean asked out loud.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Jubilee snapped, raising her head to glare at the other girl.  
  
"Yeah, we're trying to study," Amara added, also giving Jean a sharp look.  
  
Jean looked at them in surprise. "But I felt-"  
  
"Hey, if you don't want to study with us, then that's fine." Jubilee stood up and gathered her books. "Come on, Amara, let's go find Rahne."  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
The two left the library without another word to Jean. Onyx, feeling mischievous, had no time to feel sorry for the redhead as she flew out of the library to the rec room. She had to pause outside as Logan ran past with Scott right behind him. Then she flew in. Evan and Kurt were playing an unusually quiet game of chess. Onyx was fond of both of them, but she was Cupid and she had her duty. Sighing, she selected two more random arrows and fired both at the same time. One hit Kurt's tail and the other hit Evan's foot.  
  
"Aaahhh, I think my foot's falling asleep," Evan said, stomping on it.  
  
"Ya, my tail's feeling a little weird." Kurt swished his tail back and forth.  
  
"So, your game? I gotta meet Rogue for training..." A dreamy look suddenly crossed his face as soon as he said her name.  
  
Kurt noticed it. "Evan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...gotta go, man," he said in an equally dreamy voice and practically floated out of the room.  
  
Kurt watched his friend leave, confused. Onyx landed on the floor and crossed her arms. She tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to know which arrow she'd shot Kurt with. Finally, just as she was considering shooting him with another arrow, Kitty ran into the room with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Like, Kurt! I was just thinking about you!"  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" he asked her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Kurt...I love you!" And with that, she placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a big smooch on the lips.  
  
He was in shock for a few moments, but eventually melted to a happy blue puddle. And that was when Rahne came in with Jubilee and Amara, planning to study. When Rahne saw Kurt, her eyes widened.  
  
"Kitty! Get away from him!" she screamed.  
  
Kitty and Kurt jumped apart. The younger girl turned and glared at the newer recruit.  
  
"Like, do you mind?" she asked, annoyed. "We're busy here."  
  
Rahne stomped over and grabbed Kurt's arm possessively. "You already have Lance, you two-timing bimbo. Kurt's mine."  
  
"He is, like, so not!" Kitty retorted, grabbing his other arm. "I saw him first!"  
  
As she and Rahne started bickering, Onyx looked to the other two girls. She raised an eyebrow. Jubilee and Amara were just staring, instead of one of them joining in like Onyx expected. Kurt was obviously hit by a Red Arrow, which was designed to make three girls fall in love with him. If neither Jubilee nor Amara was affected, then there had to be another girl who thought of him first. But who?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sam was playing a videogame in his room, minding his own business when Onyx flew in through the open door, arrow poised for the strike.  
  
"Weeee!" she said happily as she shot it.  
  
It hit him in the back of the head and disappeared. He simply brought a hand up to rub the spot, so focused was he on his videogame. Onyx landed on his bed and, crossing her legs, awaited the result. Kitty and Rahne had taken their fight outside, Kitty phasing to the ground and Rahne leaping from the balcony in her wolf form. Onyx, who wanted to watch the cat vs. dog fight but had to carry on her duty, went flying upstairs to search for another victim.  
  
Now she sat with her arms folded over her chest, waiting for something to happen. Sam was still concentrating on the TV screen, his thumbs flying over the PS2 controller.  
  
"Sam," Rogue called, coming into his room. "Come on, Evan and I are waiting for you. The three of us are supposed to train together today..." She faltered when Sam whirled around to glare at her venomously.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Geez, sorry. I was just telling you-"  
  
"OUT!" he yelled and threw down the controller to attack her.  
  
"Sam!" Before she could dodge him, he tackled her into the hallway wall, cracking it. "Ow!"  
  
"-Damn, cursed, creepy, annoying, bitchy goth!" he was shouting and proceeded to strangle her.  
  
Onyx came out of the room and panicked. "Oh no, I'm in trouble!" She flew forward to knock Sam off Rogue, but forgot that she was basically a ghost and phased right through him. She went tumbling to the end of the corridor, her arrows spilling all over the place.  
  
Evan, having heard the noise, entered the scene. When he saw Sam's hands wrapped around Rogue's throat, he exploded into a fit of porcupine fury.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roared and shot several spikes toward Sam.  
  
Cannonball rolled away, the spikes missing him. He and Evan then engaged in battle...with Rogue right in the middle of it. Onyx was desperately trying to gather her arrows together when Sam landed right in front of her. Pissed, she picked up the next closest arrow and aimed it at him. But right before she let go, he flew toward Evan again, and it hit Rogue in the shoulder. She frowned and rolled her shoulder before getting up to stand between the two boys.  
  
"All right, that's enough, both of you." She sent each boy sharp looks. Evan still glared at Sam, but he put away the spikes that protruded from his body. Sam, however, looked intent on murdering Rogue.  
  
"Come on, Evan. Sam's not coming with us," Rogue said and dragged Evan away, turning to give Sam one more wary glance.  
  
Onyx stood up, all her arrows back in her...um, arrow carrying thingy. Sam watched the pair leave with narrowed eyes. Then he went back to his room and slammed the door. Onyx winced, knowing that she'd made a mess of things. But did she learn her lesson? Noooo...she never did. She tested her wings and flew out a nearby window, feeling that she should bother other people for a while.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx peeked through the window and grimaced when she saw Fred stuff a whole sandwich into his mouth. "Eww." She could phase through people, but not through pesky and complicated obstacles...like the front door. So she waited outside for someone to open it.  
  
She sat on the doorstep, fiddling with another random arrow. How'd she make Sam so mean? He was one of the nicest guys at the institute and now he hated Rogue with a passion. Maybe she was losing her touch.  
  
Just then, Wanda pushed the door open and marched down the front steps (and through Onyx) with Todd not far behind. So startled was Onyx that she shot the arrow straight up...which came back down right on top of Wanda's head. Scarlet Witch suddenly froze as she stared at Todd.  
  
The boy grew uncomfortable under her strange gaze. "Um, sweetums?"  
  
Neither of them -Todd and Onyx, that is- were ready for Wanda's mighty leap. She landed on top of him and started showering his face with kisses. Onyx looked on, shocked. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. Nope. She hadn't lost her touch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: And that was the first chapter. Like it? As usual, I didn't put in anyone's accents...my attempting that would just be a bother. And I didn't mean to make Sam so mean. He just came out that way as I started writing that part. Oh well. As you can see, I'm a very naughty Cupid. There are more victims of my arrows coming up in the next chapter. Oh, and here's a list of which people got hit by which arrow so far:  
  
Scott - Pink; loves Logan.  
  
Jean - Black; is hated by Jubilee, Amara, and ???  
  
Evan - Maroon; loves Rogue.  
  
Kurt - Red; is loved by Kitty, Rahne, and ???  
  
Sam - Onyx; hates Rogue.  
  
Rogue - ???  
  
*For all the "???" you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, hehe. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tada! Second chapter ^_^ Someone asked why Scott was suddenly very straight forward right after he got hit by the Pink Arrow. You see...when Onyx Eyes is Cupid, she tends to poison her arrows to force the victim to exaggerate his or her feelings...whether it's lust, love, or hate. In Scott's case, I shot him with an extra poisoned arrow because I am an evil and naughty Cupid who deserves to choke on something for everything she's done. But since that's not gonna happen anytime soon, I'll continue to spread my wicked deeds throughout this chapter. I've already decided which arrow will hit whom, so I'll just apologize now for any sudden desires to wring the author's neck. And to the person who wanted Fred to be loved...I'm afraid you'll be especially disappointed with what I have planned for him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx, with her legendary bad aim, shot arrow after arrow toward Todd, who was hopping around the living room in excitement. Wanda had gone upstairs to change for their date, and he was obviously delighted.  
  
Okay, so maybe Onyx's aim wasn't that bad -the arrows missed Todd by mere inches- but she sure felt it was. Just when she was going to shove an arrow into his head with her bare hands, he settled on top of a tipped-over armchair and watched a fly buzz around the room. His tongue shot out, and Onyx quickly strung the arrow and let it fly. But she underestimated his tongue's speed. It sprung back to the safety of his mouth, out of harm's way. The arrow rushed past him into Fred's stomach as he walked in with Lance.  
  
"Uhh...I think I'm getting hungry again," he said.  
  
"You just ate our weekly supply of food," Lance grumbled.  
  
When Fred turned to him, a stupid smile suddenly crossed his chubby face and he wrapped an arm around the thinner boy. "You wanna grab a bite at that burger place with me, then?"  
  
Lance shook his arm off irritably. "Quit acting gay...I'm gonna be late meeting Kitty if Wanda doesn't hurry up." His brow furrowed as he looked at Todd. "Speaking of which, how did you get her to go out with you, anyway?"  
  
Todd was still chewing his fly, and bits of fly guts sprayed out of his mouth as he talked, nearly hitting Onyx. She squeaked in revulsion and backed away.  
  
"Must be my good looks and charm, yo," he replied. At Lance's disbelieving gaze, he said, "I dunno. When we went outside, she suddenly leaped at me and became all kissy-kissy."  
  
"Ugh, she's probably not feeling very well," Lance said in disgust and turned to the stairs.  
  
"So how 'bout it?" Fred asked him, scooting closer. "Me and you...later?"  
  
"Hey, back off! What's your problem?!" Lance snapped. "Are you okay???"  
  
Fred's arms shot out to crush him in a bear hug. "Never better!"  
  
"AHHH! Lemme go!" Lance was dangling two feet off the ground and his legs were kicking helplessly in the air.  
  
Todd watched this in utter confusion. Onyx adjusted her quiver (A.K.A. arrow carrying thingy, hehe) and took a seat at the torn couch, sickeningly enjoying the scene before her. Tabitha passed by the hallway and waved to them.  
  
"Lance, I'm gonna borrow your jeep again. For some reason, I just gotta see that blue fuzz ball from the geek squad..."  
  
Ah-HA! Onyx shot straight up from the couch in her crazed excitement and crashed into the ceiling. The Brotherhood members all looked toward the direction of the sudden sound. Then they glanced down as Onyx landed with a thump on the floor. But because she was invisible, they took the noise as Wanda's powers and turned away again.  
  
"No, I have to drive Toad and Wanda somewhere. Then I have to pick up Kitty for our own date and - STOP IT, FRED!" He ran from Blob, who tried to wrap him in another hug.  
  
Onyx sat up and rubbed at the bump on her head. "Ow."  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Fred asked, reaching out to pinch Lance's cheek.  
  
Avalanche hopped away and took refuge behind Tabitha.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked Fred.  
  
"Nothing," he replied simply and winked at his admiree.  
  
Wanda finally came downstairs, dressed in a black and red striped tank top and jeans. She'd stripped herself of her jewelry except for her cross earrings and bracelets. Todd jumped from the armchair.  
  
"Hey, sweetums. Ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
She and Todd walked out of the door, followed by Tabitha, Lance, Fred, and Onyx. But just as Onyx made it outside, Fred shut the door...on her left wing! She yelped as she was pulled back and hung on the door like an ornament. It hurt like hell, but she couldn't let them leave without her. So she grabbed the wing...and PULLED. Onyx landed on the ground (on her ass, might I add) after yanking herself free. Several feathers were still stuck in the door and she angrily made a mental note to come back for them. Her wing was broken and she couldn't fly (go ahead, laugh at me, lol) so she quickly got up and ran to the jeep, hopping in the back just as it sped off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx was in an exceptionally bad mood by the time Lance drove to the institute with Fred (who insisted on staying at his side) and Tabitha (who was dying to see Kurt). In choppy movements, she heatedly gathered her bow and arrows together and followed the three mutants out, her dead wing trailing limply after her on the ground.  
  
Lance, who was given special privileges on Xavier's grounds, walked right up to the front door and rung the doorbell without activating the alarm systems. Ororo came to the door and smiled at them welcomingly. Her smile probably wouldn't be there if she could have seen Onyx's dark scowl.  
  
"Lance, Tabitha, Fred. Please, come in. Kitty is...a little preoccupied in the back yard at this moment. I was not aware that this was a double date," she said.  
  
"It's not. I'm here to see the fuzzy elf," Tabitha said. She glanced at Fred. "As for him, I'm not exactly sure what he's doing here."  
  
Ororo placed her finger on her chin as a thinking gesture. "Hmm, funny how you should mention Kurt. He's at the back with Kitty and Rahne. You may go see them if you like."  
  
"Thanks, we'll do that." Lance made his way toward the back door, Fred and Tabitha -especially Fred- close behind.  
  
Onyx stomped after them, murderous images that included methods of mutilating Fred's body into a corpse running through her head. They made her feel a little better.  
  
Roberto passed by, giving the three Brotherhood members a curious look. Onyx half-heartedly snatched an arrow from her quiver and shot it at him. A few seconds after it hit his nose, everyone at the mansion could hear Ororo's furious yell.  
  
"ROBERTO! COME HERE AT ONCE!"  
  
The poor guy jumped in terror then hurried to the main room where she was waiting. Onyx gave a satisfied "hmph" and hurried to catch up to Lance.  
  
Kitty and Rahne were still dueling it out in the backyard, and Kurt was desperately trying to stop them.  
  
"Girls, please-" he was saying.  
  
"It's one or the other, Kurt!" Rahne yelled. She was in her half-girl half-wolf form.  
  
"Like, yeah! Pick one of us or we fight to the death!" Kitty chimed in.  
  
"The death?!?!" Kurt shrieked.  
  
Tabitha walked toward them, hands at her hips. "Whoa, what's going on here?"  
  
The two other girls turned to her. "We're fighting for Kurt!"  
  
A smirk lit her face. "Oh. Well, carry on."  
  
Kurt ran to her, waving his arms in the air. "Don't encourage them! They'll get hurt!"  
  
Tabitha grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "Listen, neither of those idiots is good enough for you. I say that you ditch them and come with me."  
  
Rahne's ears perked up. "I heard that! Looks like I've got another rival."  
  
"What? Tabitha? This is like so totally wrong!" Kitty exclaimed and faced the Brotherhood girl. "Back off, Tabitha. We got first dibs on him!"  
  
Tabitha let Kurt go and brought her hands together. "Nah, I say the winner takes all. Lemme join your little fight and we'll see who that'll be." She raised her hands to her face and blew the little bombs that had appeared.  
  
The two X-girls yelped and scrambled out of the way of the explosions. Lance hurried to Kitty, deeply bewildered.  
  
"Kitty, what's going on? We have a date, remember?"  
  
She waved at him dismissively. "Sorry, Lance, but I don't think that we should be going out anymore. I'm like totally in love with Kurt."  
  
His face displayed shock. "Say wha-?"  
  
"No, I love Kurt!" Rahne yelled and charged at her. More bombs rolled onto her path, however, and she had to veer away.  
  
"I betcha your little X-suits that I love him the most," Tabitha said, laughing as she tossed more bombs around.  
  
"Stop it, Tabitha!" Kurt shouted after a bomb nearly blew his tail off.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, but you'll have to get out of the way so you don't get hurt," she called to him and blew him a kiss.  
  
The three girls resumed attacking each other, leaving Lance standing by himself, still shocked. Fred went over to comfort him, but he dodged his teammate's arms and marched toward Kurt.  
  
"All right, what the hell have you done to Kitty?" he demanded.  
  
Kurt stepped back and put his hands up. "I swear I didn't do anything! Ich spiele mit Evan in der-" In his near-panicked state he had lapsed into German as he tried to explain to Lance what had happened.  
  
Onyx didn't understand much German, but she understood enough to know that he had no idea how Kitty and Rahne had become smitten with him. Finding the events dull, she turned and *walked* into the mansion to find out what had happened to Rogue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Haha, I decided to somehow get myself hurt on each chapter just to give the readers a small ounce of pleasure at seeing me in pain. I was hoping to stick Rogue in this chapter, but I guess I wrote too much on the Brotherhood scene when I was in class. Oh well. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see which arrow hit her. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad you like this fic so far ^_^ ((BTW, if anyone out there knows German, could you teach me more? I took German I last year when I was a freshman, but I switched to Spanish this year x.x))  
  
Scott - Pink; loves Logan.  
  
Jean - Black; is hated by Jubilee, Amara, and ???  
  
Evan - Maroon; loves Rogue.  
  
Kurt - Red; is loved by Kitty, Rahne, and Tabitha.  
  
Sam - Onyx; hates Rogue.  
  
Rogue - ???  
  
Wanda - Maroon; loves Todd.  
  
Fred - Pink; loves Lance.  
  
Roberto - Black; is hated by Storm, ??? and ??? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ((9/9/03)): Chapter 3! I'd like to thank everyone who gave me nice reviews (anonymous reviewer Jubilation, kosumi, FairyDustCloud, and Telle: especially you guys!) And I understand what you're saying, puppiescute ^_^  
  
I probably do deserve to be hated for my wickedness, but hey...I warned everyone about that at the beginning. So feel free to hate Onyx all you want...she's got more evilness up her sleeve in this chappie ^_^ ((BTW, I just got finished reading Rielyn's fanfic "Touching." It's a Remy/Rogue/Pietro triangle; go read it! It's the best fic in the world!))  
  
Oh, and to answer Jubilation's question...I worded that phrase rather badly. "Ich spiele mit Evan in der-" literally translates to "I play with Evan in the-" LOL, maybe I should've just written "Ich spiele Evan in der-" which is simply "I play Evan in the-" Hmm...that doesn't really sound right, either. I forgot how to structure past tense sentences in German, although I'm sure that the phrase is correct for both past and present tenses. Oh, gimme a break, I haven't been in a German class in three months and it's already fading from my head. I probably should have taken German II instead of switching to Spanish I this year. *sigh* Regrets, regrets...  
  
Updated A/N ((11/23/03)): Wow! It's been over two months since I last worked on any of my fanfics. I've been really busy lately (caught myself my first boyfriend in September, I did, lol). I've also started cosplaying, which means dressing up as characters from a videogame, manga, anime, book, or cartoon. I'm thinking of cosplaying Rogue once I get the materials... *ahem* But anyway, I'm getting back to work on my fics. A few more people have reviewed...thanks so much, you guys!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx huffed and pushed her useless wing backwards as she made her way to the danger room. Her other wing flapped in reflex and she had to dodge a laser beam that shot from the opening doors. Rogue and Evan tumbled out, their suits torn and burned. The doors slammed shut behind them, causing the floor to slightly vibrate.  
  
"Someone's been messing with the control system again," Rogue panted angrily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Evan asked her, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one who took more of the beatings," she replied, remembering how he'd leaped in front of almost every weapon that had turned on her. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Evan sat up and brushed ashes from his shoulder. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Rogue. I lo-"  
  
Hysterical laughter from the control room interrupted him. Rogue's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Jamie..." she hissed in rising fury. She scrambled up and ran toward the control room in a speed that would have astonished even Pietro.  
  
"Wait!" Evan hurried after her.  
  
Onyx struggled to keep up with him, but her bothersome wing made it nearly impossible. It kept settling onto her path, making her stumble and trip. Finally, she resorted to strapping it awkwardly to her back with the sash she wore at her waist. Her other wing protested the broken one's position, but she ignored the discomfort and ran toward the control room, phasing through Logan, who was still running from Scott.  
  
Rogue and Evan had already cornered Jamie in...well, a corner. His face was void of any amusement as he stared fearfully up into the enraged faces of his older teammates.  
  
"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Can't hear you, man," Evan growled, leaning in closer.  
  
"Uh...I, um..."  
  
Bad boys needed to be punished and taught lessons. Onyx took another random arrow from her quiver and shot it at Jamie. It hit him in the chest and disappeared. He brought a hand to the spot and bent forward, wondering at the sudden emotion rushing through him.  
  
Some of Rogue's anger dissipated when she saw the boy clutch at his chest. "Jamie?"  
  
He looked up at her, eyes wide with insane passion. "I LOVE YOU, ROGUE!!!" He hopped up and tackled her, his strength surprising the rest of them in the room.  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed happily.  
  
"Get him off me," Rogue rasped, unable to breathe.  
  
Evan had to use all his strength to pry the younger boy off her. Jamie struggled in his grasp and reached out for Rogue with desperate arms.  
  
"Let me go! I wanna be with Rogue!"  
  
She stood up and stared at him. "I think we need to get the Professor..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Charles's office was occupied by the Professor, Ororo, and Hank, who were all glaring at a very confused and nervous Roberto. The boy fidgeted uncomfortably underneath the adults' hard looks. Rogue and Evan strode in with Jamie, breaking the tense atmosphere.  
  
"Professor, I think you need to help Jamie," Evan said.  
  
The Professor abruptly dismissed Roberto with a wave of his hand. Roberto got up and gladly rushed out of the room, giving Rogue and Evan a thankful look as he passed by. Onyx trudged in before the door closed, making sure to move her other wing out of the way before it got squashed.  
  
"What's the problem?" the Professor asked the three students, his expression softening.  
  
"I LOVE ROGUE!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
Ororo and Hank exchanged glances. Rogue scowled at Jamie and addressed the Professor.  
  
"He's been acting like this since we cornered him in the control room," she said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Jamie yelled to her.  
  
Hank slipped on his glasses. "Was he injured in any way?"  
  
"MARRY ME!"  
  
Rogue frowned. "No, we didn't get to pummel his face in, but he did clutch his chest as if it hurt-"  
  
"I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY CHILDREN!"  
  
She glared at him. So did Evan.  
  
Ororo looked extremely concerned. "Oh, this cannot be good. Hank, examine the boy, will you?"  
  
"ROOOOOGUE!"  
  
"Of course. Jamie, please accompany me to the laboratory-"  
  
"SHE WILL BE MINE!!!" He stood up and attempted to leap at her again, but Hank caught him and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"You really should stay calm. Your health may be weakening," Beast said, ignoring the furious kicking of Jamie's legs and the pounding of his fists.  
  
"NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO STAY WITH ROGUE!"  
  
The frantic screaming continued until they disappeared into the elevator. Rogue sighed with relief. She thanked the Professor and Storm and left with Evan close behind.  
  
Onyx followed them, scratching her head. Evan and Jamie both loved Rogue, but both were hit by their own individual Maroon Arrows. That meant that three other people either loved or hated her. She couldn't have been hit by an Onyx or Maroon Arrow; she was behaving normally and showed no signs of either arrow's effects. It was either Red or Black, and Onyx was hoping the positive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
But just in case...Onyx decided to hit Rogue with another arrow. (Why? Well, you already know that she's a crazy, twisted bitch. Her broken wing multiplies that fact by ten.) She drew the arrow, aimed, and shot. It hit Rogue's back, causing her to pause in mid-step.  
  
"...Then there's Mystique and Sabertooth we have to worry about," Evan was saying. "We don't need Jamie's insanity to add to our long list of worries-"  
  
"Sabertooth?" Rogue breathed, a pretty rose tinged on her pale cheeks.  
  
Evan turned back to her, disliking the entranced sound of her voice as she said their enemy's name. "Rogue?"  
  
Her emerald eyes started to sparkle as she thought of the large brute. "Sabertooth..."  
  
Onyx grinned as Evan's face exploded in sheer jealousy.  
  
"Rogue! You can't-"  
  
"I'll see you later, Evan." She headed for her room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Onyx watched Evan trail Rogue down the corridor and around the corner. She cracked her knuckles, feeling her spirits lifting.  
  
They were quickly squished again when Ray hurried by, accidentally tripping over his own feet and dropping the seven heavy volumes he'd been carrying right on her head. Her small form was crushed by the damn books as she fell to the floor, her arrows spilling everywhere again and her broken wing bending in even more painful ways.  
  
"RRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" she screeched furiously. She grabbed the nearest arrow and slashed him across the face with it.  
  
So foul was her mood that she didn't even bother to wait around and find out which arrow he'd been affected with. She stood up, bent down, and scooped up all her arrows in one stroke of her hand. Glaring venomously at the dazed Ray, she marched down the hall and ignored the searing pain of her pretzel-like wing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Onyx plucked her feathers from the Brotherhood's front door. She studied them in despair before stuffing them into her pocket. If she ever got a hold of that fatass oaf...  
  
The door opened and Pietro stepped out with a small picture in his hand. Onyx stood up on her toes to see that it was a photo of Rogue. That, plus the silly expression on his face, could only mean one thing.  
  
She watched him speed off toward the direction of the institute. Turning, she walked through the door that he, in his stupefied love state, had forgotten to shut. Her legs ached from the long trek from the mansion to here. As soon as she trudged up the stairs, she made a beeline for Fred's room, a jar in her hands.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm half asleep as of now, so the ending to this chapter rather sucks. Well, at least we all know which arrow Rogue was hit with. Easy enough to figure out ^_^ Let's see...the next chapter should bring the Acolytes in. Also plenty of Cupid mischief, more love pentagons, and heated rivalries. I've already started writing the sequel to this fic, so if you guys would like this, you'll probably like it. Now scroll on down and hit that review button down there. Please? ^_^  
  
Scott - Pink; loves Logan.  
  
Jean - Black; is hated by Jubilee, Amara, and ???  
  
Evan - Maroon; loves Rogue.  
  
Kurt - Red; is loved by Kitty, Rahne, and Tabitha.  
  
Sam - Onyx; hates Rogue.  
  
Rogue - Red, Maroon; is loved by Pietro, ??? and ???; loves Sabertooth.  
  
Wanda - Maroon; loves Todd.  
  
Fred - Pink; loves Lance.  
  
Roberto - Black; is hated by Storm, Professor, and Hank.  
  
Jamie - Maroon; loves Rogue.  
  
Ray - ??? 


End file.
